Degrassi: The Third Generation
by MeGaDeGFaN
Summary: This is my version of Third Generation Degrassi with a new cast of characters. Written as episodic scripts, the first chapter consists of a Fan Guide and Cast Lists of all things THIRD Gen.
1. The Fan Guide

* * *

Degrassi: The Third Generation; Season One

by Meh!

CHARACTERS:

**KELLY and EMMA Ashoona-Nelson:** Married for fourteen years. Emma was pregnant the year before they married

with Kelly's baby. Kelly and Emma are madly in love. Kelly is an aspiring and struggling muscian, trying to get

deals to play the guitar. Emma works for a top-secret enviormental group that if the goverment found out their

work their whole family could go under suspicion and questioning. They live in toronto with fifteen year old daughter.

**Jemma Ashoona-Nelson:** Fifteen; shoulder length brown hair, dramatic brown eyes, five feet, two inches tall,

thin frame, a handful of breasts. A sophomore at Degrassi, she wears clothing made from all recyclable materials.

She is best friends with junior Isabella Jones. Jemma is trying to break free of her image of her mother's sucessor as

enviormental crusader at Degrassi, she wants to be the popular girl.

* * *

**CLARE and K.C. Guthrie-Edwards:** Married for about three years now. Clare is the new principal at Degrassi,

and K.C. is the new Media Immersion teacher. They are madly in love, and do not care who knows. They show

it all around school, but when Holly J Sinclair returns to Degrassi as the newest P.E. teacher and Power Squad

Coach, and she is pursuing K.C., what will happen now?

* * *

**HOLLY J. SINCLAIR:** Married two times, but both didn't work out because the men found her bitchy and controlling.

Holly is the new P.E. teacher and Power Squad Coach at Degrassi where her freshman daughter, Emmaleigh, (from her

first marriage), attends. When Holly enters the school, the first thing she notices is K.C. Guthrie, and how much he has

grown up since she was in Grade 12, and he was in Grade 10.

**Emmaleigh P. Sinclair:** Fourteen, a mid-back length auburn hair, around four foot nine inches tall, glassy blue eys,

a bit chubby, but not in an over weight sense. One of the more popular freshman at Degrassi, making the Power Squad

due to her mother's connections. She is best friends with Nikki Mason and she has a crush on her sophomore brother

Virgil Mason, the captain and new quarterback of the Degrassi football team.

* * *

**GAVIN "Spinner" and JANE Mason-Vaughn:** Married for fifteen years. Spinner and Jane married right after Jane

graduated from Degrassi. Spinner and Jane have been AMAZING since. Spinner is a sucessful toronto area

police officer, now busting people for drugs instead of doing them. Jane is a bussiness woman, owning her

own tattoo parlor after majoring in Art at Smithdale U. They have two lovely children, a fourteen year old, and a fifteen

year old.

**Virgil Mason:** Fifteen, Degrassi sophomore, black hair, short buzz cut, dark, smoldering eyes. Muscular, tough, wears

a lot of camo wife beaters, and a baggy jeans and pants, not to look "ghetto" but because its comfortable for him. He

wears a cross around his neck because he believes in religion and sex before marriage. Is the new captain of the football

team and Degrassi's new quarterback. Has a crush on his sister's friend Emmaleigh, but is too shy to admit it.

**Nikki Mason:** Fourteen, Degrassi freshmen, long brown hair, dark, smoldering eyes that match her brothers. A nose ring

like Jane used to have, wears dark eye make-up, but has a preppier clothing style to keep up appearences.

Best friends with Emmaleigh P. Sinclair, and has noticed Emma's interest in her older brother, and has to stop it. Has a

distinct attraction toward fellow freshman, Zander Van Zandt. Member of the Power Squad.

* * *

**DANNY and MIA Van Zandt-Jones:** Married for fourteen years. Danny and Mia were engaged Mia's senior year of high school,

and are still madly in love. Danny adopted Izzy right after the marriage documents were signed,

and Isabella is now a junior at Degrassi. Danny is a powerful lawyer, sucessing his father. Mia is a professional model,

flying around the world, and isn't home a lot. Danny sometimes turns to other methods of pleasure. Mia and Danny also

have a son named Zander.

**Isabella Jones-Van Zandt**:Sixteen, Degrassi Junior, shoulder length black hair, almost six feet tall, a sexy, seductive,

style wearing her mother's old, and unused modeling clothes. Isabella is a captain of the Degrassi Power Squad, chosen by

Coach Holly J. Isabella is developing bulimia, puking up her food, because she eventually wants to become a model like her

mother. She has a crush on fellow Junior, Jack Nelson, and is best friends with sophomore, Jemma Ashoona. She also

hangs out with Virgil Mason.

**Zander Van Zandt**:Fourteen, Degrassi Freshman, dark skinned, curly brown hair, with a scraggly beard. Almost five feet nine

inches. Plays football for Degrassi, and usually hangs around with his best friend Virgil Mason. He has a crush on Jemma

Ashoona, but knows Nikki has a crush on him and feels weird about. Virgil ends up using the friendship in order to get

Zander to date his sister.

* * *

**SPIKE Nelson:** The same as she's always been, but now widowed since Snake died of a random heart attack.

**Jack Simpson: **Six feet tall, seventeen, Degrassi Junior, died jet black hair. A sort of emo kid since his father died,

he did everything with his dad. He plays the guitar, and steals things. The resident bad boy, he's lost his way. In

middle school he was a good kid, until he entered high school. He feels nobody gets him, and doesn't really have many

friends. He likes Izzy, but doesn't know how to tell her.

* * *

**CAST LIST:**

_**ADULT CAST:**_

Miriam McDonald returning as Emma Nelson-Ashoona

Evan Williams returning as Kelly Ashoona

Aislinn Paul returning as Clare Edwards-Guthrie

Sam Earle returning as K.C. Guthrie

Charlotte Arnold returning as Holly J. Sinclair

Shane Kippel returning as Gavin "Spinner" Mason

Paula Brancati returning as Jane Vaughn-Mason

Dalmar Abuzeid returning as Danny Van Zandt

Nina Dobrev returning as Mia Jonas-Van Zandt

Amanda Stepto returning as Christine "Spike" Nelson

_**TEENAGE CAST:**_

Larissa Voloukos returning as Isabella Jones-Van Zandt

Victoria Justice as Jemma Ashoona-Nelson

Selena Gomez as Nikki Mason

Debby Ryan as Emmaleigh P. Sinclair

Taylor Lautner as Zander Van Zandt

Mitchel Musso as Jack Simpson

Taylor Handley as Virgil Mason

* * *

_**THEME SONG AND CREDITS SET UP:**_

Shake it By Metro Station (New DT3G Theme Song)  
It uses sections of the song, not the whole song.

_(Degrassi: The Third Generation Logo flashes)_

_L_et's Drop!

_(Does an overview of the school, and a tour down the halls for the next lines)_

Yeah, Come on.

Shake, Shake.

_(The screen flips from the school to reveal two moving pictures of Miriam McDonald and Evan Williams, their names scroll the bottom of the screen.)_

I'll take you home,  
If you don't leave me at the front door.

_(Now with the Degrassi Principle's office as a backround, Aislinn Paul is behind the desk, and Sam Earle is sitting on the desk. Their names scroll by.)_

(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold,

But Girl, we're getting so warm.

_(Now with the gym as a backround Charlotte Arnold is coaching the Power Squad, her name scroll the bottom of the screen)_

And I was thinking of ways I could get inside

(Get Inside)  
_(Now with a tattoo parlor as a backround, Shane Kippel is lounging on the counter in a disholved police uniform, and Paula Brancati is giving a big guy a tattoo, their names scroll the bottom of the screen.)_

Tonight we're falling in love,

(Let Me Go Now)

_(Now with a runway as a backdrop, Nina Dobrev walks the runway, with Dalmar Abuzeid in the audience cheering Mia's name, their names scroll the bottom of the screen.)_

This feelings tearing me up,

(Here we go now)

_(Camera speeds down the street following a school bus, which stops in front of the school. Larissa Voloukos walks off the bus, and smiles into the camera, her name goes across the bottom of the screen.)_

Come On,

_(Shows Larissa run off to Victoria Justice and they hug, camera focuses on Victoria's head on Larissa's shoulder, and smiles into the camera. Her name scrolls the bottom of the screen.)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it.

_(They walk into the school, but Camera shifts focus to Debby Ryan and Selena Gomez praticing cheers outside the front of the school. They smile at the camera, and their names scroll the bottom of the screen.)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it.

_(Camera fast tracks now into Degrassi following a random person, and sees Taylor Lautner and Taylor Handley throwing a football back and forth, their names scroll the bottom of the screen.)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it.

_(Camera moves passed them to focus on Mitchel Musso, all in black, behind them, watching in envy, his name scrolls the bottom of the screen.)_

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake it.

_(Mitchel turns and walks away with the DEGRASSI logo on his back that zooms to fill the screen.)_

Come on!

* * *

EPISODE GUIDE.

CONTAINS SPOILERS?! READ ON IF YOU DARE.

**Episode 101** - When Your Heart Stops Beating, Part One

After Archie Simpson's death, Emma and Kelly with daughter

Jemma move back to the Toronto area to look after Emma's mother,

Spike. Since, the beginning of Snake's illness, Emma's brother

Jack has been acting out, dressing diffrent, and acting weird. Will

his father's funereal push him over the edge? Will his cousin's entrance

to Toronto make him change his ways?

Degrassi is in a shambles getting ready for the new school year, can

Clare, K.C. and Holly J work together well enough to get the school ready?

* * *

**Episode 102** - When Your Heart Stops Beating, Part Two

Jemma has tried to get through to Jack, break down his walls

and get him to open up, but Jack is just snubbing Jemma. How

much can she take? Can her new neighbor best friend, Isabella Jones,

help her out? Emma has been trying to help Spike through her traumatic

slump, all Spike does is go home from work, sleep, and cry. Can she help

her mother through her depression?

Holly J and K.C. are developing feelings for each other, but with K.C.'s wife

Clare, Holly J's employer, always on K.C.'s arm, can they ever be together?

Or do they need to keep their feelings under control?

* * *

**Episode 103** - Touch My Body

It is the first day of school, a friday of all days to begin school.

And with a fresh new cast of students ranging in grades from 9-11,

can everyone get along? And with a back to school dance that night

where all girls must ask guys, who will be the one without a date?

Especially when some people have grown up together? and some

people who haven't been there before?

Holly J. and K.C. are successfully sneaking around Degrassi, being together,

but Holly J. wants K.C. all to herself, but with an unexpected surprise from Clare,

will they ever be together?

* * *

**Episode 104** - Broken Heart

Jack and Isabella are going strong, but Izzy's bulimia is growing worse,

and she is getting weaker day by day. When Jack invites Izzy and her dad

over for dinner to meet his mother, he soon realizes Izzy's dark secret. And

feels the need to get her help.

With Mia on her latest stinge in Russia as a model to Yankour Viriam, Danny

is getting lonely and horny. With Izzy at school all day, he just goes to work and

comes home, but when he goes to meet his daughter's boyfriend's mother, who he finds

to be a MILF, Danny and Spike realize a sexual attraction for each other.

* * *

**Episode 105** - Funplex

With Degrassi's first football game under way, Zander has to ask a girl to walk him out onto the field,

and he has his eyes set on Jemma, but when his friend, Virgil, threatens Zander

to take his little sister, Nikki, what can Zander do?

Emmaleigh P. Sinclair, Emma for short, is hoping Virgil Mason will ask her to walk him out

onto the field, but will her best friend Nikki Mason be happy with the decesion to ask

her older brother?

* * *

**Episode 106** - Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Part One

With Clare pregnant with her first child with K.C., he vowed

to make things stop with Holly J. But when Holly J. and K.C.

have sex working late one night, how can he not keep coming back?

He soon realizes he doesn't love Clare, what he doesn't realize is that him

and Holly J. were seen by Jemma.

After the kiss shared between Virgil and Emma, things have been great between them,

but they still aren't together. When Emma asks Nikki to find out what is going on,

Nikki uses the situation to manipulate her brother and best friend into hating

each other for her own selfish gain.

* * *

**Episode 107** - Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Part Two

Jemma has told her mother about what she saw and her

mother and father are both encouraging her to tell

Professor Edwards what she say, but Jemma doesn't have the

heart to do it. Her mother, Emma, runs into Holly J, at the super-

market, and they immediately engage in a screaming fit. Little did they know,

was that Clare was listening in the next aisle. Will this ruin Clare's marriage?

Nikki's attempts to ruin Virgil and Emmaleigh backfired on her, and eventually

Nikki has lost her brother's trust, and her best friend. And a potential boyfriend,

when Virgil tells Nikki the truth of why Zander asked her out.

* * *

**Episode 108** - Geek Love

A happier Jack, and Isabella are noticing the way Jemma

and Zander look at each other. They decide to have a double date

with both of them, but with everything that can go wrong does, what will

happen next?

With Mia returning home, Danny and Spike need to end their sexual

relationship, but can Spike handle being alone and left again without

going over the edge. And will Danny confess to Mia that he's been

sleeping around with an older woman. Spike's decesion could

change Degrassi forever.

* * *

**Episode 109** - California

With Spike deciding to move to California, and leave Toronto and

her troubles behind, Jack has a big decesion to make. It is eitheir

stay with his cousin and leave his mother alone again to do as she will,

or go with her and leave Isabella, Jemma, and his whole life behind.

What can he do?

With K.C. now fired, and in the midst of his divorce. He moves into

Holly J. and Emmaleigh's apartment, but how will Emma react to

this?

* * *

**Episode 110** - Burnin' Up

With Jack in California, Isabella is breaking down. Her bulimia has

gotten worse, and she is killing herself from the inside out. When

she tries to reach out to her mother about her issues, Mia just up

and leaves for a new job in Paris. With her father, mysteriously

disappearing in all hours of the night, she feels she has no one

to reach out to until an unexpected hand is held out to her.

Emmaleigh and Virgil have an amazing relationship, until Emmaleigh

invites him over to her house. Where Virgil sees the weird relationship

between Holly J. and K.C., and how a shambles Emma's life is.

Will he stick around to help her put it back together?

* * *

**Episode 111** - Love Lockdown

With his sister in rehab, Zander has nowhere to turn. His mother

has been in Paris for weeks, and his father is disappearing at night.

Zander turns to his crush Jemma for support, and they slowly start

going from friendship to relationship. All leading to a climaxing kiss.

While Mia is gone, Danny has been sneaking off to strip clubs,

and bars while off work, and sleeping with random woman, but when

it turns out one of the random woman he sleeps with is his ex-crush

turned stripper Manuela Santos, can he handle the crushing defeat

when they realize who the other one is?

_GUEST STARRING CASSIE STEELE AS MANNY_

* * *

**Episode 112** - That's What You Get

Jemma's life has been amazing, a mother there for her when she can be,

a father always around, but she feels something is going on. Her mother,

Emma, never discusses her job, and when mysterious men begin watching

Jemma's house, and following her to Zander's house. She knows something

is wrong.

Nikki has been going day-by-day seeing happy couples, smiling faces, and

everyone so...happy. Nikki can't handle losing everything she had and asks her

parents if she can drop out of school, and when they agree, the one fault line

is she has to work at her mother's tattoo parlor as the janitor to make rent.

* * *

**Episode 113** - Mercy

After Jemma realized who has been watching her house, the American FBI,

her and Zander have been staying close to home to watch her mother's

activity. But when the FBI gets into the house, and takes her mother

away, Jemma is devastated, and doesn't know what to do next.

Clare is a month pregnant now, and doesn't know what she wants to do it.

She still has time to nip the painful baby bump memory in the bud, but when

Holly J. offers to adopt the baby after its birth, will Clare take her up on this offer?


	2. Episode 101

Episode 101: When Your Heart Stops Beating, Part One.

Script by MeGaDeGFaN.

Based off characters created by Linda Schuyler and Yan Moore.

_Opening Scene:_

_Close up on a large sized townhouse, with a moving truck in the front. JEMMA NELSON-ASHOONA, is carrying a large_

_cardboard box out of the truck and into the house. Camera follows her inside._

JEMMA: Mom, where should I put the mugs?

EMMA _(from kitchen): _Just put them anywhere, sweetie, I'll get to them later.

_JEMMA drops the box and looks around the large empty entrance way. Running down the spiral staircase is JEMMA's_

_father, KELLY ASHOONA. He grabs his daughter in a hug, and gives her a noogie._

JEMMA: _(breaking free) _Dad, cut it out!

KELLY: What can a guy have fun with his daughter?

JEMMA: Yeah...when we were in New Brunswick.

EMMA: _(entering the room in basic jeans and a tee-shirt, one hand holding bleach, the other a sponge) _Jemma, this is only temporary, only until my mother gets back on her feet.

JEMMA: Can't Jack take care of her and we go back to New Brunswick?

EMMA: Too late, I already got transferred here.

JEMMA: But all my friends, and I was just about to start high school. . .

KELLY: Well, you'll be going to your mother's alma-mater now.

EMMA: Degrassi is a great school. I used to start my enviormental crusading there.

_EMMA leaves to head back into the kitchen. JEMMA looks up at her dad KELLY who smirks at her._

JEMMA: I don't want to crusade the enviorment anymore. It has been crusaded.

KELLY: I understand, hon.

JEMMA: So can I borrow your credit card and go to the mall for new, cooler, clothes?

KELLY: Fine, but be back later. Your grandmother and Jack are coming over.

_JEMMA runs out the front door, and as the door shuts the DEGRASSI logo appears on the door. (FOR THE FIRST EPISODE, the main opening sequence will not play.)_

_SCENE TWO:_

_CLARE GUTHRIE is pulling over in a small red subarau with husband K.C. GUTHRIE. Both jump out of the car, dressed prim and proper and stand before the steps of Degrassi._

CLARE: I guess we get this started then, babe.

K.C.: You'll do great as acting principal, trust me, I know you can do this.

CLARE: Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enou-

_K.C. leans in and kisses his wife. HOLLY J. walks up to the two of them, with her daughter EMMALEIGH P. SINCLAIR in tow behind her._

HOLLY J.: Stop the smooching! We have work to do if we're going to get this place in shape for next week.

_K.C. and CLARE pull away._

CLARE: And who are you?

EMMALEIGH: Emmaleigh, Emma for short.

CLARE: Well, I'm Professor Edwards.

EMMALEIGH: Whatever.

HOLLY J.: That's my girl, she's only here until her bum of a daddy picks her up.

K.C.: She's so full of...

EMMALEIGH: Save it.

K.C.: Kay, then.

HOLLY J.: Shall we get going?

_HOLLY J. walks passed K.C. and winks at her on his way into school. K.C. grabs CLARE's hand and they walk in, EMMALEIGH sits on the front steps of Degrassi._

_SCENE THREE:_

_SPIKE, EMMA, JEMMA, KELLY, and JACK sit around a dining room table, in a poorly lit room. Everyone is eating, but SPIKE._

EMMA: Mom, not hungry?

SPIKE: I haven't eaten, Em.

JEMMA: Gram-Gram, are you sick?

SPIKE: No, sweetie, just...depressed.

JACK: She hasn't since dad died.

_JACK slouches back in his chair, moving the hair out of his eyes and staring his mother down from across the table._

KELLY: Christine, you should really...

SPIKE: I'm not hungry, alright! Don't pressure me to eat!

EMMA: Mom, stop lashing out.

SPIKE: You act like nothing is wrong, Emma. Snake is gone, never coming back.

_JACK pushes his chair in, and storms out of the house. KELLY looks at JEMMA, who gets up and runs after JACK. He is sitting on the neighbor's porch._

JEMMA: Hey...

JACK: So your the cavalry?

JEMMA: I just care about you, cousins are technically family.

JACK: Really? I didn't think anyone cared. Every one has been too concerned with my mom.

JEMMA: We should really get back on our property...

_ISABELLA JONES-VAN ZANDT walks out the front door, in a bought of anger and sees them looking confused._

ISABELLA: Jack, why are you on my porch?

JACK: Had to get away, why you so mad?

ISABELLA: Step-dad.

JACK: Great, at least you got one.

_ISABELLA sits down next to JACK._

ISABELLA: Whose the frosh?

JEMMA: Jemma Nelson-Ashoona...well, that's my name.

ISABELLA: Cool.

_ISABELLA turns back to JACK, and pulls out a carton of cigarettes, and packs them. JEMMA sits down on the ground near them. ISABELLA pulls one out, and lights up the cigarette and takes a long puff and holds the box out for JACK who takes one, and ISABELLA lights it for him. JEMMA watches them do this, shocked._

ISABELLA: When's the funereal?

JACK: Wednesday.

ISABELLA: I'll be there, don't worry, for you.

JACK: Thanks.

JEMMA: We should get back, Jack, my mom will be worried.

ISABELLA: My mom is probably going to send me away because she probably thinks im talking to myself.

_ISABELLA puts the cigarette out on the railing, and walks back inside, turning to watch JEMMA and JACK walk away. JACK smokes the cigarette on the short walk back to JEMMA's house._

JEMMA: She seems nice.

JACK: Whatever, I just want to...find something to get my mind off this.

JEMMA: You don't think I'm sad about grandpa.

JACK: It was my dad, Jem, not some grandpa...

_JACK throws the cigarette in the street. They walk back into the house to find SPIKE hurrying herself to leave._

EMMA: Mom, you don't have to go!

SPIKE: I'm not going to stay someplace I am unwanted, come on, Jack.

KELLY: Christine, really, you know we want you here.

JACK: I'll get at you later, Jem.

_SPIKE and JACK exit the house, and EMMA falls into KELLY's arms crying._

EMMA: I do not know what else to do, Kelly.

KELLY: Jemma, go upstairs, please. To your what will be your room...

_JEMMA runs up the stairs and watches KELLY comfort EMMA, and starts to cry herself going into the nearest door._

_SCENE FOUR_

_Daytime; K.C. and HOLLY J. are painting the bleachers in the gymnasium. CLARE can be seen on the big screen GYM work out TV testing the audio/visual equipment, looking rather geeky._

HOLLY J.: _Sarcastically _She's quite the catch.

K.C.: I love her...

HOLLY J: She's 'the one'.

K.C.: Definitely.

_K.C. is obviously avoiding the topic of relationships with HOLLY J._

HOLLY J: Why no kids yet?

K.C.: We don't feel ready...

HOLLY J: Little kids, big dreams of real life.

K.C.: You're very sassy for someone who has been married twice.

HOLLY J: Just because your married doesn't mean that person is 'the one.'

_The conversation is now everywhere, as HOLLY J. starts rubbing K.C.'s arm._

HOLLY J: You're muscles are way bigger since sophomore year in high school.

_K.C. finds his eyes searching on HOLLY J.'s body. _

HOLLY J.: Cheating eyes.

K.C.: This isn't right.

HOLLY J.: Then why are we doing it?

K.C.: We haven't done anything.

_K.C. pulls his arm away and continues painting._

K.C.: We can't do anything.

_CLARE runs into the gym._

CLARE: Everything good in here?

_SCENE FIVE:_

_JEMMA is lying on her mattress in a big empty bedroom, when rocks start hitting the window. JEMMA crosses and opens the window._

JEMMA: Hello?

JACK: Come outside, Izzy and I are going to go cause some mischeif.

JEMMA: But, I can't. I don't cause mischeif.

ISABELLA: You do tonight!

_JEMMA laughs and closes the window. She then appears outside next to ISABELLA and JACK in her pj's._

JEMMA: So what are we doing?

ISABELLA: Having fun, you guys haven't done that in a while.

_ISABELLA grabs JEMMA and JACK's hands and lead them to a big SUV outside her house. they all pile in, JACK lights up a cigarette and throws the box back to JEMMA who just puts them next to her._

JEMMA: So where are you taking us?

JACK: We have an idea.

_ISABELLA pulls into the DEGRASSI parking lot. She pulls over, and they all pile out of the car. JACK opens the trunk and pulls out three cans of spray paint._

JACK: We are about to give my dad a proper memorial.

_JEMMA looks at the cans, looks at ISABELLA and JACK's pleading looks and grabs a can, smiling._

_SCENE SIX_

_CLARE, K.C., and HOLLY J. walk out of the school to the side of the building where a big picture of SNAKE is spray painted on the building with an R.I.P. Forever written on the bottom._

CLARE: We have to clean this up by next friday. The students cannot see we let people vandalize our school.

K.C.: Clare, its a good rememberance of a fallen teacher and friend.

CLARE: I am the principal, and I say, we wash it off. You two can do this.

_CLARE kisses K.C.'s cheek and goes back into the school. HOLLY J grabs the house and sprays herself with it._

HOLLY J: Oops, I'm all wet.

_HOLLY J. peels off her top leaving her in a bra and jeans._

K.C.: Give me the hose...

_HOLLY J. smirks._

HOLLY J: Give me yours.

_K.C. grabs the hose from her, and sprays the wall washing away SNAKE's picture. HOLLY J. comes up behind him, grabs his arms, and guides them to move the hose along the wall._

HOLLY J: Like this, loser.

_HOLLY J., as they spray the house, leans up and kisses K.C.'s neck passionately. CLARE is watching in the windows what is going on, and her mouth drops as K.C. shoves HOLLY J. away._

_SCENE SEVEN_

_ISABELLA is lying down on her living room couch, when DANNY runs into the room._

DANNY: Where were you last night? My car was missing and I-

ISABELLA: I took some friends out. The new neighbor girl, she's my new friend, and Jack Simpson. They needed some fun.

DANNY: You have a curfew, you can't keep running off like this.

ISABELLA: I understand, okay?

DANNY: Honey, we just care, alright? Ever since the start of the summer you've been off...

ISABELLA: All mom does it leave, she doesn't exactly care about me at all.

DANNY: She is your mother, you know she cares.

_ISABELLA gets off the couch and grabs her coat._

DANNY: Where the hell do you think your going?

ISABELLA: Out, don't wait up.

_ISABELLA grabs the keys, and slams the door behind her._

_SCENE EIGHT._

_SPIKE is in a bathrobe, drinking black coffee, and rummaging around the kitchen. EMMA walks into the kicthen and puts down a box of doughnuts on the table._

SPIKE: What are you doing here?

_SPIKE has her back to EMMA looking out the window at the empty driveway._

EMMA: I brought doughnuts, a purely, fattening peace offering.

SPIKE: Save it, I don't need your pity food.

EMMA: What did I do to you, mom? Yeah, I'm sad my step-father died, but I don't alienate anyone because of it.

SPIKE: But it was so easy for you to just leave with Kelly after college. You didn't stay when you knew Snake was getting sick.

EMMA: I was pregnant, and I didn't want to raise Jemma here.

SPIKE: I'm glad to know they all mean more to you than your mother, father, and your younger brother.

EMMA: I love you, and Jack, and Snake...but I just didn't want my daughter exposed to all this chaos that feeds here. New Brunswick was safe.

SPIKE: I'm glad.

EMMA: You can halt the sarcasm, mother.

SPIKE: You left me, you left Jack, you left Snake, you abandoned this family. Why did you even come back?

EMMA: Because I thought I could be here for you now.

SPIKE: We didn't need you then, and we don't need you now. You should just go back to New Brunswick.

EMMA: Mom, there is another reason we are here..

SPIKE: Need money? Want something of Snake's?

EMMA: Mom, I'm in trouble.

SPIKE: _Motherly _Sweetie, what is it?

EMMA: My job.

SPIKE: What?

EMMA: Nobody knows what I do for a reason. I can't endanger them.

SPIKE: What is it?

EMMA: I could be prosecuted for what I'm doing.

_SPIKE drops down in the nearest chair, from angry to concerned. In the backround you see JACK sneaking down the stairs and out to ISABELLA's car._

_SCENE NINE_

_CLARE and K.C. are in CLARE's new office._

CLARE: You cannot be around that Sinclair ho again...

K.C.: She's my co-worker, it is hard to NOT be around her...

CLARE: Then, I just won't leave you alone with her.

K.C.: That's ridiculous.

CLARE: I was thinking that we could spend more time together, and I could make her do more things on her own.

K.C. That sounds...great?

_CLARE hugs K.C. and K.C. stares out the window at HOLLY J, who winks at him, and instead of denying it, he winks back._

_SCENE TEN_

_ISABELLA and JACK are sitting on the roof of her car, watching the stars._

ISABELLA: So what do you plan to do?

JACK: I don't know...

ISABELLA: I'm sorry your life seems to be falling apart.

JACK: Thanks for the support?

ISABELLA: I really do care, trust me.

JACK: I know you do. It's really great having someone to talk to.

ISABELLA: You and I both. You and Jemma have to be the first friends I've had in a while...

JACK: I'm really hungry, wanna go get something to eat?

ISABELLA: No, I'm not very hungry.

JACK: Do you ever eat?

ISABELLA: _Falsely joking _Every other month...

_JACK chuckles._

JACK: I feel a lot happier.

ISABELLA: Why is that?

JACK: I don't know, it kind of happens...

_JACK looks away. ISABELLA leans over and pulls his head into hers, and kisses her. JACK rolls off the hood._

JACK: Uhm...I think I'm going to walk home, kay?

ISABELLA: Yeah, cool, cool, whatever you want.

JACK: Yeah...Yeah, I'll walk.

_JACK runs off. Camera zooms into ISABELLA who is brushing her lips, image freezes, and the credits begin to roll._


	3. Episode 102

EPISODE 102 - WHEN DID YOUR HEART STOPS BEATING, PART TWO  
Script by MeGaDeGFaN  
Based on Characters created by Linda Schulyer and Yan Moore

_OPENING SCENE_

_ISABELLA and JEMMA are lounging at the local pool, both in bikinis with people playing games surrounding them._

ISABELLA: And then I kissed him.

JEMMA: You kissed my cousin?!

ISABELLA: Yeah, and I haven't heard from him in the past few days.

JEMMA: I went over there yesterday with my mom. He was moping around like nobody's bussiness.

ISABELLA: Well the funereal might be having an affect on him. It is tonight.

JEMMA: He's so much more, happy, around you. Isn't there anything we can do to help?

ISABELLA: There has to be something. Leave it to us. We'll come up with a plan.

JEMMA: I hope you're right.

ISABELLA: Honey, as my new best friend, you should know, I am always right.

_ISABELLA and JEMMA laugh as they both put on pairs of BIG, round Chanel sunglasses._

_(OPENING SEQUENCE WITH THEME SONG: SHAKE IT PLAYS. SEE FAN GUIDE FOR REFERENCE.)_

_SCENE TWO:_

_HOLLY J. is moving a box to the back storage room of the gym. K.C. follows her in with two more boxes._

HOLLY J: What was I thinking getting glitter covered Power Squad uniforms back in eleventh grade?

K.C.: Don't worry...

_K.C. leans into her ear._

K.C.: You looked good in them.

_HOLLY J. smiles up at him, as CLARE walks in with another box. She runs over and kisses K.C.'s cheek, and hugs him to her tightly._

CLARE: Isn't it fun? Working ALL together like this?

HOLLY J and K.C.: The best?

_CLARE smiles really wide._

_SCENE THREE_

_EMMA walks into her mother's house and finds SPIKE sitting on the couch watching HGN._

EMMA: Mom, you can't keep doing this!

SPIKE: You can't keep coming over here and telling me what to do. Doesn't your top secret job call for something, like, I don't know, work?!

EMMA: I'm going to take that as Funereal Anxiety. I've come over to help you get dressed, make sure you actually go...

SPIKE: You think I wouldn't go to my own husband's funereal?!

EMMA: I didn't want to skip out on it, to come back and watching some Home Gardening Network.

SPIKE: Funny.

EMMA: Well, get up, get dressed, I'll be in the car, is Jack coming with us?

SPIKE: Isabella and Jemma came by to get him earlier. She's such a sweet girl.

EMMA: Thank's, mom, never heard you talk about Jemma like that.

SPIKE: I meant Bella.

_EMMA looks at the floor._

EMMA: I knew that.

SPIKE: Well, like you said before, Jemma is the reason I lost a daughter.

_SPIKE turns the TV off and pushes passed EMMA, and slowly climbs the stairs. EMMA falls onto the couch in sobs._

_SCENE FOUR_

_ISABELLA, JACK, and JEMMA are sitting at the church steps. ISABELLA is smoking a cigarette, hiding it behind her back. JEMMA is watching her._

JEMMA: You shouldn't do that, it's bad for you and bad for enviorment. I've kept my mouth shut long enough about it..

ISABELLA: I'll try and quit.

_ISABELLA throws the cigarette into the street. JACK is looking at the ground._

ISABELLA: Do you really want to go to this thing?

JACK: No.

JEMMA: Not really.

ISABELLA: Then what are we doing here? We should go out. Have fun.

JACK: Sure, why not? I'm in if you are, Jem.

JEMMA: What are we still doing here?

_JEMMA gets up, and starts running to the big SUV, ISABELLA helps JACK up and they walk together._

ISABELLA: Before we get to this fun day, I want to know, have you been avoiding me?

JACK: No, why?

ISABELLA: You've just seemed, distant, that's all.

JACK: Well, I'm a distant kid. I didn't think anyone noticed, let alone cared.

ISABELLA: I care about you, Jack.

_ISABELLA leans up on her toes and kisses his cheek as they slide into the car. JEMMA lets out an immature "OOH" from the backseat. They drive off._

_SCENE FIVE:_

_A montage of scenes from the funereal procession, Spike's crying face, Jack's laughing face, Isabella, Jemma, and Jack climbing a jungle gym, Emma doing her eulogy, Emma crying in Kelly's arms, Isabella and Jack smoking cigarettes and laughing, Jemma eating an ice cream cone, a casket being put into the ground, a priest holding Spike in his arms as she cries, Isabella, Jack, and Jemma lying on the roof the car talking about nothing, Isabella behind the wheel driving a sleeping Jemma as Jack rubs Isabella's arm. Isabella smiling, Spike crying, Jemma smiling, Emma crying, Jack with a solemn face ends the montage. Montage should be put to the song "Breakdown" by Alexz Johnson._

_SCENE SIX_

_HOLLY J. is sitting on front steps of the school, K.C. walks out of the school toward a silver chevy lumina and puts something away inside it, and then closes the door and looks back to HOLLY J, watching him._

K.C.: Clare is in the bathroom. She had to...use it, I guess.

HOLLY J: Which bathrooms?

K.C.: Other side of the school, down by the gym.

_HOLLY J. jumps up, and darts for K.C. like a running cheetah, and starts to french kiss him passionately, K.C. wraps his arms around her, and returns the kiss. HOLLY J. pulls away, and walks back to the steps._

HOLLY J.: What would your wife think?

K.C.: I don't care. She's plain Jane, and boring.

HOLLY J: So what do we do?

K.C.: I am fine with sneaking arond with you.

_HOLLY J. sits back down on the step._

HOLLY J: Good, because you can't resist me anyway.

_CLARE walks out of the school, and prances to K.C. She kisses his cheek._

CLARE: Hey! How is everything out here?

K.C.: Great!

HOLLY J.: Perfect.

CLARE: That's good. Well I don't think there is anything else to do today. Do you want to stop by Snake's grave? Alli was down here and everything for the funereal. She said they finished burying him.

K.C.: Yeah, alright.

_The two of them get into the Chevy, and drive off. HOLLY J. smirks directly at the camera as they drive away._

_SCENE SEVEN_

_ISABELLA, JACK, and JEMMA pull over in front of JACK's house. They are all laughing excitedly, and as JACK leaves the car, SPIKE, EMMA, and KELLY march out of the house._

SPIKE: Jack, where were you? Your father dies and you skip the funereal!

EMMA: Jack?! Jack, where is Jemma?!

_JEMMA slides out of the car, and ISABELLA drives off hastily._

SPIKE: No more seeing that girl, got it?

JACK: Without her, I'd be dead right now. Suicide Risk, Mom, is what I need if you don't let me see her.

SPIKE: She's just a girl.

JACK: She's not just a girl!

_JACK storms inside. KELLY and EMMA hug JEMMA, and kiss her forehead._

EMMA: We thought something happened to you, baby.

KELLY: Honey, we were SO worried.

SPIKE: You should punish that girl. She has many reason to punished.

EMMA: You punish her enough by not giving a shit about her, Mom, she doesn't need punishment. Do not tell me how to raise my daughter.

SPIKE: Well, Emma, choosing them over me again. Surprise, Surprise. Don't come around again.

EMMA: I'm fine with it. All I've done is try to help you through depressing, and all you've done is been a bitch.

KELLY: Jemma, let me walk you home.

_SPIKE slaps EMMA across the face, and JEMMA runs to grap her mother's hand and pull her away._

JEMMA: Come on, Mommy, let's go!

EMMA: _Yelling at her mother, _What happened to the woman who raised me?! What happened to her?! When did this bitch come out?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!

_JEMMA and KELLY lead EMMA off, still screaming all the way home. SPIKE falls on the ground in tears._

_SCENE EIGHT_

_CLARE and K.C. are at SNAKE's grace. CLARE starts crying into K.C.'s arms. K.C. lifts her head to meet his, and kisses her passionately._

K.C.: Baby, I'm here for you.

CLARE: I know, K.C.

_K.C. leans in, and starts to passionately kiss CLARE over the grave stone, K.C. wraps his arms around her, and CLARE then pushes him away, realizing what he is planning next._

CLARE: I am NOT having sex with you on Simpson's grave!

K.C.: I just was thinking about, what about later?

CLARE: What is with you lately? Did you get WICKED horny all of a sudden?

K.C.: I just wish we could have sex already.

CLARE: We did, a few months ago, remember?

K.C.: I need it more than just every few months ago.

CLARE: What happens if I don't have sex with you?

K.C.: I can find it somewhere else. There is always Holly J.

CLARE: Shut up!

_CLARE leans up and starts to kiss K.C. passionately as well, grabs his rear, and then runs for the car. K.C. follows in eager enjoyment._

_SCENE NINE_

_CLARE is lying naked under the covers, and K.C. is lying next to her, heavily breathing._

CLARE: That didn't seem like you. It was, riveting, intense, not...you.

K.C.: Someone needs to add the excitment to our relationship.

CLARE: What does that mean?!

K.C.: I don't know, you're just...boring!

CLARE: Excuse me? I had sex with you tonight, and you call me boring!

_CLARE grabs her pillow and wraps herself in the quilt from the bed._

CLARE: I'm sleeping in the bathtub, and tomorrow, you and Holly J. can work alone at the school. I'll trust you that much. But right now, I'm mad at you.

_CLARE goes into the bathroom and slams the door behind her. K.C. gets angry, and turns off the light, and lies back down, tired out._

_SCENE TEN_

_ISABELLA and JEMMA sit on the porch of ISABELLA's house._

JEMMA: Jack does like you.

ISABELLA: Really?!

JEMMA: As MY new best friend, you should know, I never lie.

ISABELLA: I'm glad he likes me. I like him, a lot, Jemma.

JEMMA: I know.

ISABELLA: Where is he, anyway?

JEMMA: He's not allowed to see you. His mom is being a bitch.

ISABELLA: That's your grandmother, by the way.

JEMMA: Whatever.

_ISABELLA laughs, and lighs up a cigarette. JEMMA reaches over, grabs the pack, and pulls one out. ISABELLA looks at her, shocked, and lights it for her._

ISABELLA: I thought you told me to quit.

JEMMA: I'm sick of trying to save the world. It is harder than you think.

_JEMMA coughs outrageously._

ISABELLA: Jack should be here for this, as your uncle.

JEMMA: Naturally.

ISABELLA: At least I'll see him at school next week.

JEMMA: And the months to come.

ISABELLA: I think it is going to be a good year.

_JEMMA coughs again, and then throws the cigarette in the street._

JEMMA: Yeah.

_JEMMA and ISABELLA start laughing, and the scene freezes. The credits begin to play._


	4. Episode 103

EPISODE 103 - TOUCH MY BODY  
Script by: MeGaDeGFaN

Based on Characters by Linda Schuyler and Yan Moore

_OPENING SCENE_

_ISABELLA, JEMMA, and JACK are standing in front of the school. ZANDER and VIRGIL run passed the group of three throwing a football around. _

_EMMALEIGH and NIKKI are praticing cheers by the outside entrance. People are hustling around. CLARE, K.C., and HOLLY J. are outside looking at the school. CLARE is holding a megaphone to her lips._

CLARE: Welcome back Degrassi! We will be having a dance tonight for ALL students. Come one, Come all. That'll be all.

_CLARE ducks inside, K.C. and HOLLY J. wink at each other and can be seen through the glass doors going the opposite way of CLARE._

JEMMA: This...is Degrassi?!

ISABELLA: Yep, in all its boring glory.

JEMMA: This is the school my mother talks about like it is God?!

JACK: Yep, pretty much.

JEMMA: Frankly, I am dissappointed.

_ZANDER is seen throwing the football and it hits JEMMA in the head. JEMMA bends down and picks it up, ZANDER runs over and looks at her._

ZANDER: I didn't see you there. (_Pause) _Hey Izzy.

JEMMA: Oh, it is...it's so...it's...

_ZANDER smiles at her, and walks away with the ball looking at JEMMA._

ISABELLA: Sorry, my little brother can be a bit of a loser...

JEMMA: That hunk...I mean...fellow is your brother?

ISABELLA: You are so in love with him!

JEMMA: Not completely...YES! He's gorgeous.

_A SKATEBOARDER flies off the railing of the steps and on the bottom it reads DEGRASSI. _

_THE OPENING SEQUENCE PLAYS._

_SCENE TWO_

_K.C. and HOLLY J. are making out in the broiler room in the back. HOLLY J. is pushed against the wall unbuttoning her top as they kiss._

HOLLY J: See, I'm way more exciting than that boring wife of yours.

_HOLLY J pulls off her top, and throws it on the ground, still kissing K.C. who is pulling off his own shirt when they heard the big metal door._

CLARE: Hello, K.C.? The Janitor saw you come down here.

K.C.: _Yelling from behind the broiler_ You were puking in the bathroom. I didn't think you would want me there. And I came down to check a rattling pile.

_They both quickly get dressed, and K.C. walks out from behind the broiler. CLARE runs into his arms, kissing his cheek._

CLARE: Baby, you have class. This is a school. Let the janitors get to it.

K.C.: I'll get right on that honey.

_CLARE grabs his hand, and leads him out. K.C. looks back to HOLLY J, lovingly, desperate. HOLLY J. blows a kiss to him as he leaves._

_SCENE THREE_

_JEMMA, sitting alone at her station in Media Immersion homeroom. She looks scared, and alone. She watches ZANDER walk in, smiling a white toothed smile at her, and sits at the station in front of her._

ZANDER: I don't think we formerly met, I am Zander Van Zandt.

JEMMA: That is a lot of 'Z's for one kid.

_ZANDER chuckles a little._

JEMMA: I'm Jemma Nelson-Ashoona.

ZANDER: Cool, your friends with my sister right?

JEMMA: The best of since I moved here.

ZANDER: What is going on with her and that kid...Jack, right, your cousin?

JEMMA: They're just friends...for now.

ZANDER: And you're dating...?

JEMMA: Oh, nobody, I'm dating, nobody, nobody at all.

ZANDER: Too bad, a guy would be lucky to have.

_EMMALEIGH and NIKKI enter carrying pom-poms and looking preppy; they cross to ZANDER and JEMMA._

NIKKI: Hey Zanny, baby.

ZANDER:...Hi Nikki.

EMMALEIGH: Hey, new girl, I think it'd be best if you got OUT of my chair.

ZANDER: It is the first day. Nobody has claims of the chair.

JEMMA: It is fine, I'll just get up.

_JEMMA rises and sits across the room, NIKKI smiles and takes her seat next to EMMALEIGH and starts staring lovingly at ZANDER. ZANDER is staring at JEMMA, not noticing NIKKI's obvious ploy to lure him in._

NIKKI: So, how was your summer?

ZANDER: Fine...

NIKKI: That is so great. You're looking in fighting shape for football season.

EMMALEIGH: _(Uninterested) _ New biceps?

ZANDER: Yeah...

NIKKI: So, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the dance together because we read it is a girls ask guys dance and I would like to, uhm, yeah...

ZANDER: Sure, whatever.

EMMALEIGH: He said yes, Nikki!

NIKKI: Oh sweet momma, this is night is going to be perfect!

_NIKKI shakes her pom poms in excitment, when ZANDER realizes what is happening._

ZANDER: Wait...what?!

_The bell rings, and ZANDER puts his face in his hands._

_SCENE FOUR_

_ISABELLA and JACK are sitting in MS. SANCHEZ's English 11 class. They are passing notes, and the bell rings. They both get up, and walk down the hall._

ISABELLA: Finally!

JACK: Today was terrible. All that new guidance counselour said was like "MAKE SURE YOU COME TO ME! BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

_ISABELLA laughs nervously._

ISABELLA: I bet...so, I've been meaning to ask you something.

JACK: Yes.

ISABELLA: I didn't even ask you yet...

JACK: Yes, I'll go to the dance with you. Of course.

_JACK leans down and kisses her cheek, and walks off. JEMMA runs up behind ISABELLA._

JEMMA: He has it bad for you, Izzy.

ISABELLA: Shut up!

JEMMA: You know he does! I don't know why you two aren't 'official' yet.

ISABELLA: I said, shut up.

JEMMA: You obviously like him too.

ISABELLA: Well, yeah!

JEMMA: Then what are you waiting for?

_JEMMA runs off down to a different hall to her locker. ISABELLA runs outside, excited to her car._

_SCENE FIVE_

_CLARE is pacing in her office, holding a positive pregnancy test. K.C. struts into the office, and kisses CLARE passionately._

K.C.: How is my lovely wife today?

CLARE: Your lovely wife and...kid.

K.C.: Whose kid? Did Darcy bring Samantha up from California? Is she going to be attending Degrassi next year?

CLARE: No, K.C., your kid.

K.C.: How did this happen?

CLARE: I am not giving you the sex talk, honey, you were there.

K.C.: So the puking this morning...oh god.

CLARE: Yeah.

K.C.: I need to...go, run away.

CLARE: We're a family, now, K.C., not teenagers. A REAL family!

K.C.: I need to go, run away.

_K.C. runs out of the room, and into the gym where HOLLY J. shuts the door behind him._

HOLLY J: What's wrong? I was setting things up for the dance.

K.C.: Clare, is pregnant.

HOLLY J: Shit. What do you want to do?

K.C.: I don't want to have a family with her. I honestly, would rather have you.

HOLLY J: Don't do anything, rash, babe. We agreed to sneak around and when the time is right-

K.C.: Will there ever be a right time?

HOLLY J: We'll figure it out, baby, trust me.

_HOLLY J. kisses K.C.'s lips passionately._

HOLLY J: Trust me, alright.

K.C.: Alright, I love you.

HOLLY J: As do I to you.

_K.C. runs off, and HOLLY J. watches him leave._

HOLLY J: I wish it was mine...

_SCENE SIX_

_The school is lit up in sparkly lights, and people are arriving. JEMMA, ISABELLA, and JACK arrive. ISABELLA and JACK holding hands. JEMMA standing next to them awkward. NIKKI and ZANDER walk by, NIKKI dragging ZANDER away by the hand. ZANDER is staring back at JEMMA. EMMALEIGH follows in tow, and stops noticing ZANDER's desperate look at JEMMA._

EMMALEIGH: She belongs to Nikki. Don't even think about it.

_EMMALEIGH runs after them, and JEMMA looks up at ISABELLA who nods and makes a fist with her unheld hand. JEMMA laughs. The three of them head into the school._

_SCENE SEVEN_

_Right now, the song playing is BANG A DRUM by SELENA GOMEZ, and as it ends slowly, the song changes to EVERYTHING YOU WANT by VERTICAL HORIZON. ISABELLA and JACK fall into each other's arms as they dance. ISABELLA looking up into JACK's eyes. NIKKI and ZANDER can be seen dancing in the backround, VIRGIL can be seen asking EMMALEIGH out of sight of NIKKI, and JEMMA is sitting all alone. RANDOM STUDENTS dance around the main cast crowd._

ISABELLA: Jack...what are we?

JACK: What do you mean?

ISABELLA: I mean, what are we doing?

JACK: Dancing...?

ISABELLA: I mean, are we 'dating', are we 'together'...what is it?

JACK: Together, I thought it was obvious.

ISABELLA: I just wanted to make sure I got it right.

_ISABELLA stands on her toes, and grabs JACK's face and they start french kissing, passionately, in the middle of the dance floor. CAMERA SHIFTS FOCUS to NIKKI and ZANDER._

NIKKI: Isn't this great? I love dancing with you, and dancing always leads to...

ZANDER: Not this dance.

NIKKI: You said yes to being here with me.

ZANDER: I wasn't paying attention. I don't want to be here with you.

NIKKI: WHAT?!

ZANDER: Frankly, I want to be here with Jemma.

_ZANDER pushes NIKKI away, and crosses to JEMMA holding his hand out to her._

ZANDER: Dance?

JEMMA: Took you long enough to ask.

_ZANDER takes JEMMA into his arms, and they dance. CLOSE UP on JEMMA laying her head on his chest as they dance, freeze frame, credits roll._


End file.
